


Chez Madame Adler

by Cindy_van_wilder



Series: Lupinades [4]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Lupin (TV 2021), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_van_wilder/pseuds/Cindy_van_wilder
Summary: 4e opus des Lupinades - suite directe du "Territoire des Ombres"Firmin s'est vu poser un ultimatum - soit il livre Lupin vivant aux armées du Miroir, soit ses proches paieront le prix de sa désobéissance. Dans les coulisses, une lutte sans merci s'engage...Et Firmin doit choisir à qui il peut réellement faire confiance.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, offscreen - Relationship
Series: Lupinades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135736
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La rebouteuse s’avéra être un rebouteux.

L’homme vivait à l’écart d’un petit village, dont Firmin n’avait même pas pu saisir le nom, trop occupé à s’agripper à Stan, afin de ne pas dégringoler de l’arrière de la motocyclette. Quand l’engin s’arrêta enfin devant une maison basse, à la façade couleur sable, d’après ce que Firmin pouvait discerner à la lueur faiblarde d’un lampadaire à gaz, il souffla de soulagement. Stan ricana :

— Ça va, je t’ai pas trop secoué ?

— Non, non, mentit Firmin, qui ne se réjouissait pas vraiment du voyage retour.

Toutes ces considérations disparurent dès qu’il frappa à la porte, qu’un habitant du hameau traversé un peu plus tôt leur avait indiqué.

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée et un homme encore jeune, clignant des yeux dans la faible lueur, dévisagea Firmin sans mot dire. Il était grand, légèrement plus grand même que Firmin qui ne se considérait pas quand même comme étant dans la moyenne. La peau était pâle, le regard d’un bleu délavé. Il aurait pu passer pour un employé de bureau comme Paris en regorgeait certainement des centaines de milliers en temps de paix, n’eut été pour ses cheveux longs qui s’écoulaient librement sur ses épaules assez larges.

— C’est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix âpre, qui acheva de déconcerter Firmin. L’habitant les ayant renseignés, Stan et lui, s’était-il payé leurs têtes ? Puis Firmin accrocha du regard un signe tracé sur le mur derrière l’homme.

Un œil grand ouvert, sans paupières, qui semblait le contempler fixement.

Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part…

Face au silence qui s’éternisait, Stan prit la parole d’une voix traînante :

— Vous demander vos services, quoi d’autre ?

L’ironie contenue dans ces mots hérissa visiblement les poils de l’homme. Firmin s’empressa d’intervenir, avant qu’ils soient tous les deux fichus à la porte.

— Je viens vous demander une potion. On m’a dit que vous pratiquiez cet… art.

L’inconnu reporta son attention sur Firmin, yeux plissés. Une lueur d’amusement passa dans ses yeux clairs. Il recula afin de céder le passage.

— Très bien, entrez.

Stan fit mine de le suivre, l’homme s’interposa :

— Je reçois uniquement en tête à tête. Vous attendrez dehors, la nuit est belle ! s’exclama-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

* * *

L’intérieur de M. Lenoir, comme il se donna à connaître, ne reflétait guère son occupation principale. Point de chaudron dansant au-dessus des flammes, point de bocaux de verre entassés sur des étagères, même pas de feu ouvert. Un salon meublé de bric et de broc, confortable certes, mais point luxueux ; une cuisine d’une netteté triste ; en revanche, quand Firmin passa le seuil du bureau, il ressentit un subtil changement d’atmosphère. Les murs peint d’un rouge sombre ou encore les brins de plante séchée placés aux quatre coins de la pièce lui dirent assez que M. Lenoir attachait bien plus d’importance à cette pièce qu’au reste de la maison. Il invita Firmin à s’asseoir dans un siège à haut dossier, prit place en face de lui. Il croisa les mains à hauteur de son visage.

— Que désirez-vous comme potion, jeune homme ? Philtre d’amour, breuvage de bonne chance ou encore infusion vous permettant de satisfaire votre belle amie toute la nuit durant ?

— Non ! s’écria Firmin, dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge. Rien… Rien de tout cela.

Lenoir haussa un sourcil.

— Ah non ? Et que voulez-vous donc alors ? Êtes-vous affligé de quelque mauvaise disposition… ?

Firmin leva une main avant d’entendre tout le catalogue du guérisseur.

— Non plus. Si je m’adresse à vous, c’est que… Je viens d’un petit village dans le Berry. Je me souviens de la rebouteuse locale, une vieille femme qui se chargeait aussi de fabriquer charmes, philtres…

— Aussi passionnant que votre récit s’avère être, Monsieur… l’interrompit Lenoir d’un ton d’ennui.

— Laissez-moi finir, rétorqua Firmin d’une voix ferme qu’il ne se connaissait pas. Je me souviens qu’elle était également réputée comme quelqu’un qui permettait de voir à travers le voile. Qu’elle pouvait enlever… toute illusion.

Le regard de Lenoir se fit soudain plus aigu.

— Des illusions, vous dites ?

Firmin hocha la tête, ne sachant exactement comme poursuivre. Seule la pression du temps qui s’écoulait inexorablement et de l’ultimatum de l’ennemi se rapprochant à grands pas lui donnait l’impulsion nécessaire pour continuer :

— Des illusions… des masques dont peuvent s’affubler certains êtres et qui nous empêchent de discerner leurs traits.

Le visage du guérisseur s’éclaira soudain d’un sourire carnassier, comme s’il était le renard s’introduisant dans l’enclos des poules.

— Monsieur… ?

— Lanill, se présenta Firmin.

— Monsieur Lanill, vous appartenez aux Ombres, n’est-ce pas ? Oh, pas la peine de nier ou de trembler dans votre siège, je fais moi-même partie d’une organisation souterraine qui lutte contre ce même ennemi.

Il se leva rapidement, souleva l’unique vase posé sur la table et enleva d’un geste souple la nappe qui dissimulait la surface de la table. Firmin hoqueta de stupeur en reconnaissant des signes semblables à celui qui avait été gravé à la surface de l’Informateur.

— On appelle cela des runes, Monsieur Lanill. Allez-y, touchez-les donc.

Firmin obéit machinalement, encore sous le choc des révélations. Le bois doux au toucher semblait imbu d’une sorte de… vibration ?

— Et vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être, ajouta Lenoir, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même. Je n’en doutais pas vraiment, mais on ne sait jamais, avec cet adversaire. Il a essayé de me duper à plusieurs reprises.

Face au regard interloqué que lui jeta Firmin, il précisa :

— Tout Arcane, mineur ou majeur, touchant les runes gravées dans cette table aurait été forcé de me révéler sa vraie nature. Vous sentez ce picotement sous vos doigts ?

— Oui, balbutia Firmin.

— La magie des runes, M. Lanill, en droite ligne de l’empire de Thulé ! déclara Lenoir avec emphase. Je suis l’un des rares hommes à y avoir pénétré et certainement le seul à s’être soumis à l’épreuve obligatoire afin d’acquérir l’art des runes… Demeurer toute une semaine sans manger, ni dormir, avec une écuelle d’eau par jour, je ne vous le recommande pas. J’ai failli y perdre ma raison, et un œil – un corbeau avait décidé de le prendre comme petit déjeuner, apparemment – mais ça en valait la peine, finit-il sur un ton d’extrême convoitise. 

Firmin demeura saisi devant tout ce verbiage. L’empire de Thulé… Il n’aurait jamais pensé trouver au fin fond d’un bled perdu en pleine campagne un homme qui s’y était rendu. Obéissant à sa curiosité, il demanda :

— C’est vraiment comme… ce qu’on en dit ?

Lenoir releva la tête, éclata d’un petit rire sec.

— Ça dépend ce qu’on en dit ! J’ai déjà entendu tout à leur sujet : que c’est un pays d’Amazones, qu’elles mangent la chair crue de leurs esclaves ou de leurs amants, qu’elles sont des sorcières dansant nues aux jours de pleine lune…

Il eut un sourire empli d’ironie.

— Si c’est là ce que vous cherchez à entendre, désolé de vous décevoir, je n’ai aperçu aucune femme nue pendant que j’y étais.

— Et qu’avez-vous aperçu, alors ?

* * *

Le rebouteux haussa les épaules, un air de nostalgie se peignant sur son visage pâle.

— Des gens comme vous et moi, hormis pour la langue, la couleur de peau ou encore les traditions qu’ils observent. Leur conception d’une société est toute autre également. Leur société est la plus égalitaire que je connaisse et aucun des… genres n’a de rôle prédéterminé.

Face à l’incompréhension qui se lisait certainement sur les traits de Firmin, il ajouta :

— Je veux dire que toute personne assignée femme à la naissance n’est réduite à s’occuper des enfants et de la cuisine, pas plus qu’une personne assignée mâle ne se verra mieux considéré pour justement ses attributs physiques.

— Oh, balbutia Firmin, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’ « assigné » voulait dire.

— Vous connaissez l’histoire de l’empire ? demanda Lenoir, qui sans attendre de réponse, enchaîna : La princesse Viking, Freydis Eiriksdottir, arrivant, au cours d’un long périple, sur une terre qu’ils nommèrent Vinland et prenant contact avec les populations amérindiennes qui vivaient sur place. Au lieu de les massacrer et de les réduire en esclavage, ce que tant d’autres nations européennes ont fait depuis lors avec ceux qu’ils jugent « inférieurs », ils bâtirent une alliance politique et commercial, avant que des liens bien plus étroits n’unissent ensuite leurs deux peuples… C’est grâce à cela notamment qu’ils parvinrent à repousser les assauts des Français et des Britanniques…

Lenoir s’arrêta soudain.

— Mais vous n’êtes pas là pour m’entendre discourir de l’histoire de l’empire. Vous parliez donc d’une potion pour voir au-delà du Glamour, n’est-ce pas ?

— Glamour ? répéta Firmin.

— Ce voile que vous avez mentionné, dissimulant les traits de l’adversaire… C’est ce que nous autres désignons comme Glamour.

— Oh. Et vous avez… quelque chose pour le dissiper ?

— Mmmm, chuchota Lenoir, fixant Firmin. Ça se pourrait, en effet. Expliquez-moi d’abord pourquoi vous allez en avoir besoin ?

Firmin n’eut pas d’autre choix que de brosser les circonstances qui l’avaient amené ici, tout en omettant de citer le nom de Lupin. À en juger par le tic nerveux qui agitait la lèvre de Lenoir, il sentait bien que l’ex-soldat lui cachait quelque chose.

— Ils veulent votre ami vivant, vous dites ?

Firmin hocha la tête, redoutant la question qui devait suivre inévitablement. Mais ce ne fut néanmoins pas celle à laquelle il s’attendait.

* * *

— Et cet Arcane qui vous a menacé, vous a clairement dit qu’il cherchait à vous recruter parmi eux ?

Firmin fit un effort pour se souvenir des paroles d’Humpty Dumpty, si c’était bien là le nom de l’Arcane.

— Il a dit quelque chose comme « vu qu’on s’élargit encore, on recrute ».

— On dirait qu’ils ne doutent pas de leur victoire prochaine… Je me demande quelle arme ou quel moyen ils vont employer cette fois-ci… devisa le guérisseur à mi-voix en traçant le pourtour d’une rune du bout des doigts.

Il se redressa.

— Écoutez, jeune homme, je monnaie d’habitude fort cher mes services…

C’est ce que Firmin avait redouté d’entendre. Il blêmit en pensant à sa maigre bourse, emmenée dans la précipitation.

— Je n’ai…

— Attendez, l’interrompit Lenoir. J’y viens. Les gens d’ici me nomment « l’escroc » et ils n’ont qu’à moitié raison. Je vends fort cher mes remèdes mais ceux-ci fonctionnent. Ici, néanmoins, je vais vous céder ce que vous recherchez contre une promesse. Rien d’autre.

— Laquelle ? demanda Firmin, d’un ton méfiant.

— S’il m’arrive malheur, je ne veux pas que cette table passe entre les mains de l’ennemi. Souvenez-vous de ce qu’elle est et de quelle magie elle regorge. Si c’est en vos moyens de la préserver…

Une expression à la fois résignée et un brin sarcastique domina le visage du rebouteux. Firmin comprit qu’il n’avait personne d’autre à qui demander. D’instinct, le jeune homme se releva de son siège, tendit la main vers le guérisseur, qui s’en saisit.

— Je vous le promets.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la maison de M. Lenoir, deux fioles en verre bien à l’abri dans leur caisse de bois remplie de mousse dans les mains. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je sens que je vais bientôt devoir utiliser le tag "Enemies to Lovers" parce qu'apparemment, Muse insiste pour que je pimente le tout d'une bonne dose de slash... *sigh*

— Je suis d’accord, déclara Lupin dès que Firmin eut terminé son récit.

— Quoi ? tonna Béchoux, scandalisé. Mais jamais de la vie !

L’affrontement naissant fut aussitôt tué dans l’œuf par Maryse, qui interrompit les deux hommes d’un long sifflement. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

— Bien, dit-elle. Avant que vous en veniez aux mains concernant l’ultimatum qui nous a été délivré par l’Arcane majeur…

— Ça me concerne au premier… commença Lupin.

— Je n’ai pas fini, Arsène, l’interrompit Maryse avec une familiarité qui arracha un sourire à Firmin. Il le perdit aussitôt quand Maryse se tourna vers lui :

— Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu as perdu autant de temps à nous dire tout ça. Où étais-tu donc parti ?

* * *

Stan ne souffla pas mot et Firmin se décida à relater ce qui promettait d’être la partie la plus sensible des évènements qui s’étaient succédés quelques heures auparavant. Il essaya de faire abstraction le plus possible de l’attention générale dont il était l’objet et se lança :

— Quand je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec l’Arcane, je ne parvenais pas à discerner ses traits. Enfin, vous savez…

— Euh non, intervint Béchoux. J’veux dire… Quelqu’un ici s’est-il déjà trouvé dans pareille situation ?

Au grand étonnement de Firmin, tous secouèrent la tête, Lupin compris. Firmin le fixa, hébété. N’avait-il pas pu apercevoir, lors des sinistres évènements de l’Aiguille Creuse, l’adversaire ? Il ne voulut pas le dire à voix haute, mais Lupin dut le comprendre car il ajouta :

— La seule fois où j’ai été en leur présence, j’étais trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit.

— Donc, mon garçon, conclut Béchoux, on dirait bien que tu es le seul à avoir reçu cet honneur…

— Tu parles d’un honneur, reprit Maryse. Comment se fait-il que tu ne pouvais apercevoir ses traits ?

— Il y avait une sorte de voile l’entourant. Je pouvais discerner sa silhouette en général, mais rien de plus. Et puis, il a dit quelque chose lors de notre conversation, quelque chose qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de se jeter à l’eau, métaphoriquement parlant :

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Il enchaîna très vite, essayant d’ignorer le silence interloqué autour de lui.

— Ça m’a rappelé ce que la rebouteuse de mon village répondait parfois à ma mère, quand celle-ci insistait pour la rémunérer pour tel ou tel remède. Alors, j’ai foncé chez le rebouteux le plus proche…

— Lenoir ? demanda Béchoux. Mais c’est un escroc notoire ! Tout le monde…

— Laisse-le finir, l’interrompit Maryse. Que t’a-t-il vendu ?

— Ceci, répondit Firmin en exhibant une fiole remplie d’un liquide clair, aux reflets rosés. Il a compris tout de suite ce dont je voulais parler en parlant de voile, il appelle ça le Glamour. Il m’a parlé de cette potion…

— Et combien t’a-t-il demandé pour ce joli remède ? demanda Béchoux, visiblement exaspéré.

— Rien… commença Firmin, qui n’eut pas l’occasion de continuer.

— Oh alors, on peut tout aussi bien jeter ça aux cochons, ça ne vaut rien ! s’exclama Béchoux, en se levant. Quelle perte de temps, mon garçon !

Firmin se sentit rougir, aussi bien d’agacement que de honte d’être affiché ainsi devant tous.

* * *

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, intervint soudain Lupin, qui se releva de sa position à moitié affalée dans le lit où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa convalescence.

Il se dirigea vers Firmin, tendit la main vers lui.

— Je peux ?

Firmin lui passa la fiole. Lupin l’examina à la lueur de la seule lampe qui baignait la pièce d’un éclat orangé. Béchoux leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, je t’en prie, c’est de la poudre aux alouettes, tout ça ! Lenoir est connu pour duper son monde et…

— Théodore, l’interrompit Lupin, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas te fier à ce que « tout le monde » raconte. Lenoir est peut-être un escroc pour certaines choses, il n’empêche que l’homme est l’un des rares qui soit revenu de l’empire de Thulé intact et avec une certaine dose de connaissances…

— Comment sais-tu… ?

— J’ai mes sources, Théodore, comme tu as les tiennes, conclut Lupin en rendant la fiole à Firmin d’un geste souple. Empire de Thulé qui est l’un des seuls à tenir tête à Rouge, qui a les forces et la magie nécessaires et où enfin…

Il leva l’index en l’air.

— Alice a été vue pour la dernière fois.

Un silence profond retomba sur la petite assemblée.

— Il n’empêche, grommela Béchoux dans sa moustache. Ça ne nous dit quand même pas ce qu’on va faire pour l’ultimatum qui t’a été signifié, d’ici un peu plus de 24 heures…

— Mais réfléchis, Théodore ! scanda Lupin, qui effectua un pas de danse tout à fait incongru au beau milieu de la chambre. Grâce à notre ami ici présent, qui a bien et vite agi…

Il décocha un clin d’œil à Firmin, qui ne peut s’empêcher de rosir de plaisir.

— Cette potion, si elle marche, peut nous donner un véritable avantage sur notre adversaire ! Leur glamour ou quel que soit son nom nous dissimule leur identité, leur véritable nature… Si nous l’enlevons, quel atout n’allons-nous pas gagner ?

— Et si elle ne marche pas ? rétorqua Béchoux, d’un ton contrarié.

— Retour à la case départ, coco ! En attendant, nous prenons l’offensive et il était temps !

Des paroles dont tous sentirent le bien-fondé. Maryse hocha la tête.

— C’est vrai. Bien pensé, Firmin.

Ce dernier ne savait comment agir face à cette marque d’approbation. Il se résolut à esquisser un petit sourire et à ranger la fiole avec précaution dans la caisse que Lenoir lui avait donnée.

— Il nous faut dresser un plan, commanda Maryse.

— Il nous faut d’abord nous reposer, souffla le docteur Gaillon, qui étouffa un bâillement. Des esprits frais et dispos travaillent bien mieux ! Comme j’ai souvent l’occasion de le répéter à mon cher patient…

Lupin eut une mine exaspérée, ce qui arracha quelques rires à l’assemblée.

— Très bien, capitula Maryse. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous chez moi à huit heures. À présent qu’Arsène s’est remis de ses blessures, pas la peine de se réunir ici.

Tout le monde opina du chef avant de commencer à se retirer. Au-dehors, il faisait nuit noire et Firmin bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

— Près de deux heures du matin, glissa Lupin, qui était revenu à ses côtés sans qu’il s’en aperçoive.

— Déjà ? souffla Firmin, qui ne s’étonnait même plus que l’espion lise dans ses pensées.

— Tu ferais mieux d’aller te coucher à ton tour, demain ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

* * *

En dépit du conseil lancé, Lupin ne semblait pas prêt à en faire de même. Il se dégageait au contraire de tout son être une énergie nerveuse, comme s’il s’apprêtait soudain à courir pour ne plus jamais revenir ici. Une idée qui serra soudain le cœur du jeune homme. Il se traita aussitôt d’idiot.

— Décidément, tu excelles à me sortir du pétrin, on dirait…

Lupin eut un petit rire, que Firmin ne put interpréter.

— Ma dette auprès de toi commence à être sacrément chargée.

— Ce n’est pas une question de…

— Je sais, l’interrompit Lupin, qui tourna la tête dans la direction de Firmin. Je sais.

Il s’écoula un long instant durant lequel ni l’un ni l’autre ne détourna le regard. Dans les yeux sombres de l’espion, Firmin crut y lire de la reconnaissance, de l’amusement, mais aussi une profonde tristesse.

— Tu me rappelles Martial, chuchota Lupin. Un gamin que j’avais pris sous mon aile, un titi de Paris, avec une gouaille à en faire rêver tous les gosses. Il avait une manière de me regarder, je devinais tout de suite ce qui se tramait dans sa tête…

— Parce que vous lisez en moi, aussi ? demanda Firmin, non sans une pointe d’appréhension.

Un sourire barra la bouche de Lupin.

— Pas tout à fait. Mais tes actes parlent pour toi.

Il tendit soudain la main vers Firmin, qui la prit automatiquement. Le contact fut bref, mais suffisant pour qu’une onde de chaleur traverse le jeune homme de part en part.

— Je l’ai jamais assez dit à ceux de ma bande quand ils étaient encore en vie et je l’ai souvent regretté, poursuivit Lupin d’une voix rauque. Donc… merci.

Le regard de l’espion semblait hanté par tous ces fantômes qu’il évoquait et Firmin frissonna. Il hocha la tête brusquement, ne sachant comment réagir. Il était toujours mal à l’aise face aux compliments et aux marques de reconnaissance, quelque chose en lui le poussait à se dire que peut-être, il ne méritait pas tout ça…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Lupin le contemplait, une expression insondable sur ses traits. Il serra l’épaule de Firmin avant de le relâcher.

— Va te reposer.

Firmin hocha la tête, lui souhaita une « bonne nuit » avant de sortir, emportant la caisse avec les fioles. Il réalisa soudain que c’était la première fois, depuis qu’il le connaissait, que Lupin ne l’avait pas appelé « gamin » ou « petit ». Il avait simplement utilisé son prénom.

Le jeune homme sourit dans l’obscurité. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop ! Les tags ont été modifiés, donc prenez-y attention !

Hasard ou geste délibéré, la nuit de l’ultimatum accueillait une belle pleine lune, dont l’éclat n’était voilé par aucun nuage. Un horizon clair et dégagé, l’on y voyait presque comme en plein jour ! s’était exclamé Béchoux avant de se faire rappeler à l’ordre de silence absolu par Maryse et ses acolytes. Autour de la grange, rien ne bougeait. Planqué dans des taillis, surveillant les environs, les Ombres attendaient. Heureusement, ils avaient reçu du renfort des environs. Une bonne vingtaine d’hommes et de femmes avaient répondu à l’appel de Maryse, investissant les lieux avec une discrétion qui trahissait leur expérience du terrain. À côté de ces professionnels aguerris, Firmin se faisait l’effet d’un grand garçon maladroit, dont chaque geste produisait par inadvertance un bruit reconnaissable entre tous.

— Arrête de trembler, lui chuchota Lupin à voix basse.

— Facile à dire, grommela Firmin en retour.

— T’as été un poilu ou non ? répliqua Lupin, et Firmin devina plus qu’il ne le vit le sourire qui devait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Me dis pas que t’as jamais attendu des heures durant l’ordre de monter à l’assaut !

Firmin haussa les épaules.

— C’était différent.

— En quoi ? insista son camarade de lutte.

Firmin réprima son irritation croissante. Il savait que Lupin essayait de le distraire, mais parler de ses peurs ne contribuait pas vraiment à l’apaiser. Néanmoins, il fit un effort. Il y avait encore une heure avant le premier coup de minuit, où il devrait faire semblant de se rendre aux ordres de l’Arcane et de mener un Lupin aux mains ligotées jusqu’à la grange, telle une chèvre menée sur l’autel du sacrifice.

Il chassa aussitôt cette image de sa tête, la nausée submergeant ses sens.

— Parce qu’on savait ce qui nous attendait de l’autre côté. Les coups de feu, les tactactac de la mitraillette, les gaz qui envahissaient le champ de bataille sans crier gare… T’as de la chance de survivre au premier assaut, tu chopes vite le truc.

Il s’arrêta brusquement, réalisant alors qu’il avait tutoyé Lupin sans le vouloir. Oh et puis zut, songea-t-il. L’heure n’était plus aux ronds de jambe !

— Ici, reprit-il, je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer. Qu’est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus. Si la potion…

Il désigna les fioles à l’abri dans leur caisse, à quelques pas d’eux.

— Si la potion va marcher. Si je ne vous mène pas tous à l’abattoir.

Il hésita avant de lâcher :

— Je ne sais même pas si les miens sont encore en vie.

Lupin demeura silencieux pendant un moment. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut d’une voix altérée par l’émotion, qu’il essayait de dissimuler :

— Maryse a alerté le QG le plus proche de ton patelin. Nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles.

Firmin hocha la tête. Il le savait, naturellement, Maryse le lui avait dit la veille, quand leur plan d’attaque avait enfin été finalisé. Mais cela n’enlevait rien à l’angoisse qui l’avait torturé toute la nuit durant, à l’idée que par sa faute, sa famille se trouvait en danger. Quand il avait enfin fini par s’endormir, des cauchemars avaient peuplé sa caboche enfiévrée.

Ses parents, ses sœurs, leurs époux et enfants, tous étendus sans vie dans la maison familiale.

Lupin blessé, expirant dans ses bras.

La forme brumeuse d’Humpty Dumpty raillant ses efforts, M. Lenoir volant autour de lui tel un oiseau de mauvais augure et lui hurlant qu’il lui fallait apprendre les runes, sans quoi tout était perdu…

* * *

Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement.

Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre.

Il sentit Lupin remuer doucement à ses côtés et soupirer par la suite.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— J’ai une racine qui me laboure le ventre, répliqua l’espion.

Un son réprimé parvint aux oreilles de Firmin. Lupin riait – un rire contenu, certes, la face presque contre la terre humide, ses épaules secouées à intervalles réguliers.

— C’est ça qui te fait rire ?

Lupin secoua la tête et quand il eut un peu repris ses esprits :

— Non, c’est juste que… J’ai déjà fait le guet dans des positions bien plus inconfortables que ça, crois-moi ! J’avais juste oublié à quel point c’est emmerdant.

L’aveu arracha un sourire à Firmin.

— Ça te manque ?

La question sortit spontanément de sa bouche, sans que Firmin en ait conscience. Il rougit d’embarras et se hâta d’ajouter :

— J’veux dire… ce que tu faisais avant…

Si Lupin remarqua le passage de « vous » en « tu », il ne le fit pas remarquer.

— Cambrioler ? Autant appeler un chat un chat, tu sais. Je ne veux pas dissimuler mon passé, même si je n’en suis pas fier. Et certains aspects me manquent, oui. Le jeu du chat et de la souris, quand tu guettes ta proie et que tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle va faire ensuite. Tu espères qu’elle va sortir de son trou, s’éloigner, le temps nécessaire pour que toi, tu puisses lui dérober ce que tu es venu chercher, mais tu n’en es pas sûr. Ce frisson d’adrénaline qui te court dans le dos, cette obligation de rester immobile, de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer et enfin, la satisfaction de voir que tu as visé juste…

La voix de Lupin s’était faite plus basse, plus rauque au fur et à mesure de ses mots. Firmin sentit sa peau se hérisser de chair de poule. Il n’aurait su dire si c’étaient les mots de l’espion, cet instinct de prédateur ou autre chose qui le provoquait.

— Je devais me montrer le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus rusé. Et…

Il émit un son qui trahit son amusement.

— Et puis j’étais un putain de vantard, aussi.

Firmin haussa les sourcils, aussi bien face à cette admission franche, qui ressemblait si peu aux premières impressions qu’il avait conçu à propos de son compagnon de lutte, que face au ton qu’il avait utilisé.

— Heureusement que tu me le dis. Je n’avais pas remarqué…

Il sentit le poids du regard de Lupin sur lui. Il devina le visage tourné dans sa direction.

Sa gorge se serra quand il entendit, murmuré à son oreille, le souffle chaud de Lupin dans son cou :

— Il y a bien d’autres choses que tu n’as pas encore remarqué à mon sujet…

* * *

Un hululement de chouette brisa le moment.

— Mouvement à l’est, chuchota quelqu’un non loin.

— Le coven des chats vient de nous avertir…

Un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre.

— Minuit moins quart.

Déjà ? songea Firmin, dont le visage semblait avoir pris feu.

— Potions ! ordonna quelqu’un à mi-voix – Maryse, probablement. 

— Elle a raison, grogna Lupin entre ses dents.

Firmin sentit une main chercher la sienne, il s’empressa de la serrer.

— Déplaçons-nous en silence, chuchota Lupin.

Guidé par sa voix autant que par la main qui ne lâchait pas la sienne, Firmin rampa presque jusqu’à la caisse contenant les fioles. Un « pschit » discret l’avertit que Lupin avait grillé une allumette. Profitant de la lueur inattendue, le jeune homme prit deux fioles, s’empressa de les déboucher, entendit une à Lupin. Ce dernier la leva en un toast avant de boire son contenu d’une goulée.

Le goût n’était franchement pas mauvais, se dit Firmin, l’imitant.

Il ne ressentit aucun changement dans les minutes qui suivirent, alors que d’autres Ombres approchaient de la caisse à leur tour. Il n’y avait pas assez de potion pour tous, on avait donc tiré au sort ceux et celles qui y auraient droit. Firmin avait dû retenir un rire quand Béchoux avait été du nombre – le gendarme n’était franchement pas ravi de devoir avaler cette « diablerie ». Il s’exécuta avec une grimace, ce qui fit rire Lupin, qui lui tapa dans le dos.

— À la bonne heure, Béchoux, bois à ma santé !

Le gendarme n’eut pas l’occasion de répliquer. Lupin se mit debout, brossa sa veste et son pantalon comme s’il s’apprêtait à prendre part à une soirée.

Quand il eut fini cette toilette sommaire, il tendit les deux bras vers Firmin, qui sentit d’un seul coup toute son angoisse l’envahir à nouveau. Il s’efforça de ne pas trembler alors qu’il nouait les poignets de l’espion au moyen d’une épaisse corde. L’essentiel était de donner l’illusion que Lupin était prisonnier. Le jeune homme doutait que leur adversaire puisse discerner que le nœud qu’il venait d’effectuer se déliait d’une simple pression.

— Joli travail, murmura-t-il d’un ton encourageant.

Firmin hocha la tête, avant de se tourner, le cœur battant, en direction de l’espace illuminé par le clair de lune. La distance semblait tellement immense soudain, entre lui et la grange où ils devaient se rendre ! Il serra les dents et prenant soin de ne pas trop tendre la corde qui retenait Lupin prisonnier – du moins en apparence – fit le premier pas vers l’affrontement qui les attendait tous les deux.

* * *

Se trouver à découvert sous le feu de l’ennemi était une chose.

Se trouver à découvert dans un lieu qui paraissait désert, mais où il savait que l’ennemi se terrait, les guettant, observant leur progression pas à pas, en était une autre. Le cœur de Firmin battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, ses mains tremblaient sur la corde, le sang rugissait à ses oreilles. En contraste, Lupin, qui mettait ses pas dans les siens et se laissait conduire aussi docilement qu’un agneau, semblait l’image même du calme et du contrôle sur soi. Seul son regard aigu, fouillant l’obscurité, trahissait sa vigilance. Un bruit soudain attira l’attention de Firmin. Là, surgissant de la forêt voisine, dans la direction opposée à la leur, des formes apparaissaient. D’abord floues, puis de plus en plus précises.

Et rien, que ce soit dans leur apparence, dans leur manière de se déplacer, dans leur moindre geste, rien de tout cela n’était humain.

Un flot d’impressions submergea Firmin, toutes lui criant de courir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ne jamais se retourner.

Toutes lui hurlant qu’il était en danger et qu’il le serait encore plus s’il demeurait planté là.

Il effectua un pas en arrière.

Droit vers Lupin, qui lui glissa à l’oreille :

— Reste tranquille.

— Mais…

— Chut ! Observe. La potion semble bel et bien efficace…

Firmin retint un rire hystérique. Oh, pour être efficace, elle l’était même trop !

Dévoilant dans une précision bien trop brutale pour les nerfs de l’ex-soldat la véritable nature de l’adversaire.

Ils avançaient vite. Très vite. Couvrant le terrain qui demeurait entre eux et Firmin tels des loups affamés.

— Regarde… chuchota Lupin dans son dos, son souffle réchauffant, l’espace d’un bref instant, la peau glacée de Firmin. Là, au centre…

Au centre ? Au centre de quoi ?

— Calme-toi ! aboya rudement Lupin, toute discrétion envolée. Si tu perds la tête maintenant, nous sommes perdus tous les deux !

Ce fut cette parole, cette idée qui lui redonna un peu de sang-froid. Il ravala sa salive, plissa les yeux.

L’ennemi le plus proche ne se trouvait plus qu’à une dizaine de pas quand il comprit enfin ce qu’il avait sous les yeux.

Une carte à jouer.

C’était une carte à jouer à taille humaine.

Le rayon lunaire frappait de plein fouet l’étrange aspect qui était le leur. Et au centre…

Firmin aperçut enfin ce que Lupin voulait dire.

Une lueur pulsait à l’endroit où, sur un humain, le cœur était situé.

— Détourne les yeux, grogna Lupin, ils ne doivent rien savoir !

Firmin détourna la tête légèrement.

Ses paumes étaient recouvertes de sueur.

Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « ouf ».

Un silence profond plana sur l’assemblée.

On n’entendait nul souffle sinon ceux, jumeaux, de Firmin et de Lupin. N’eut été pour leur présence malveillante et cette lueur qui pulsait faiblement, mais régulièrement, on aurait pu croire que les cartes à jouer n’étaient qu’illusions optiques.

Un bruit, qui débuta de manière grave pour finir en cri aigu presque insupportable, s’éleva alors, brisant la symphonie de la nuit.

Firmin leva la tête.

Son souffle se bloqua dans la gorge.

— Crénom ! jura Lupin derrière lui.

Une ombre gigantesque voila soudain l’éclat de la lune.

Des vivats se firent entendre parmi les soldats/cartes à jouer.

Et la bête immonde, qui venait d’apparaître dans le paisible ciel nocturne, descendit en piqué droit sur eux deux. 


	4. Chapter 4

Firmin détourna la tête de cette vision de cauchemar au prix d’un immense effort. Si lui ou Lupin révélait qu’ils pouvaient désormais voir à travers le glamour, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Du reste, agir effrayé sans paraître connaître précisément la source de cette crainte n’était pas difficile. La bête, en atterrissant à mi-chemin entre eux et la grange, fit trembler la terre sous les pieds. Le cercle de soldats autour des espions se brisa, leur laissant le champ libre afin de contempler ce qui venait de se poser non loin d’eux.

Une chose est sûre – Firmin n’avait jamais vu de bestiole pareille.

Des ailes puissantes, recouvertes de plumes d’un gris cendré qui se confondait dans la pénombre, un corps à mi-chemin entre celui d’un oiseau et d’un reptile, avec ces écailles protectrices qui montaient à l’assaut de son cou, et ces serres impressionnantes, certainement aiguisées telles des lames de couteau…

Il ravala sa salive.

Il sentit Lupin se coller contre son dos.

— Il n’est pas seul.

Le murmure l’alerta. Du coin de l’œil, Firmin distingua en effet une silhouette, qui descendait promptement du destrier improbable. Une silhouette qui venait vers eux d’une allure souple et rapide.

Une silhouette qui semblait…

Lupin étouffa un juron dans le dos de Firmin.

Au même instant, une voix bien humaine s’éleva :

— Arsène ?

* * *

Firmin demeura ébahi.

Une femme.

Une femme qui s’approcha d’eux, les yeux plissés. Firmin tourna la tête de tous côtés, comme s’il ne pouvait distinguer d’où venait ce bruit.

— Qui êtes-vous ? grogna Lupin. Montrez-vous, bon sang !

La femme s’approcha encore, s’arrêta à quelques pas de Firmin. Elle enleva le capuchon de l’épais manteau dont elle était recouverte, révélant ses traits.

Dans la trentaine, une peau pâle, un visage anguleux aux traits qui devaient certainement être agréables dans d’autres circonstances. Pour l’heure, ils ne reflétaient qu’une intense concentration, comme si elle cherchait à percer un secret. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, ses cheveux d’un châtain sombre à la permanente impeccable retombant sur ses épaules en un mouvement soyeux.

— Arsène ? répéta-t-elle, plus doucement.

Bon sang, à quoi jouait-elle ?

— Cessez cette comédie et montrez-vous ! aboya l’espion.

Firmin admira un bref instant les capacités d’acteur de Lupin. On aurait pu réellement le croire en proie au plus grand désarroi, face à cette voix qui semblait venir de nulle part, l’appelant par son prénom.

L’inconnue dut arriver à la même conclusion, car elle se redressa. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

— On dirait bien que cette babiole fonctionne à merveille… constata-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle joua du bout du doigt avec une chaîne autour de son cou. Firmin vit soudain un éclat carmin illuminer l’échancrure de son corsage. S’agissait-il de la même lumière que celle aperçue sur les soldats cartes à jouer ?

De toute évidence, elle se pensait également à l’abri de toute identification et protégée par ce même voile.

— Bon, hé bien, mon petit Arsène, que dirais-tu d’une ballade à dos d’oiseau ?

— Rien de bon, grogna l’espion. N’aurais-je donc même pas l’honneur de savoir à qui je m’adresse ?

— Non, répondit la femme sans aucune hésitation.

Elle claqua des doigts à l’attention d’un des soldats, qui se détacha du groupe.

— Emparez-vous de lui. Quant à l’autre…

Elle accorda à Firmin un bref coup d’œil. Un sourire empli de dédain se peignit sur sa bouche.

— Tuez-le.

* * *

Firmin n’attendit plus. Il tira sur la corde qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Le nœud autour des poignets de Lupin se délia. D’un mouvement leste, ce dernier s’empara du pistolet caché dans son veston, visa le soldat le plus proche et tira droit sur la lumière.

La carte à jouer poussa un cri effroyable avant de tomber au sol.

Aussitôt, ce fut le chaos – Firmin sortit son arme, imita Lupin. Un second soldat tomba. La femme devint blême et courut à toutes jambes vers la bête. Mais avant qu’elle puisse l’atteindre, une armée féline, menée par Onyx et qui avait attendu son heure dans la grange, s’abattit sur sa monture. L’oiseau géant hurla, les chats feulèrent et miaulèrent, toutes griffes dehors.

Des coups de feu retentirent depuis les arbres.

— À terre ! hurla Lupin, entraînant Firmin avec lui et le plaquant au sol.

Firmin se laissa aller, ne désirant point être pris dans la fusillade féroce qui s’engageait entre les cartes à jouer et les Ombres, qui sortaient des tailles en poussant des cris.

La femme, prise entre deux feux, s’immobilisa. À la faveur de la lune, Firmin put voir son visage pâlir encore plus. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de se mettre à courir vers la forêt dans la direction opposée d’où venaient les Ombres ; Elle évita de peu la bataille qui faisait rage entre l’oiseau et les parlants. Firmin la vit disparaître au coin de la grange.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus.

Il se releva et se précipita à sa poursuite.

Il ignora Lupin qui hurla son nom derrière lui.

Les balles fusaient à ses oreilles, les plaintes des blessés et les grondements des chats emplissaient son ouïe d’un concert chaotique familier.

Il courut le plus vite qu’il le put. Il obtint vite l’avantage sur la femme, même si celle-ci était rapide. Firmin mesurait deux têtes de plus et il avait enduré trois ans de guerre. Il la rattrapa à mi-course, s’élança sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle poussa un cri effroyable dans sa chute.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle une seconde. Puis elle chercha à se retourner sur le dos. Firmin la laissa faire. Puis il brandit la lame de son couteau sous son menton.

— Plus un geste, sinon je t’étripe.

* * *

La bataille se termina aussi abruptement qu’elle n’avait commencé. La bête finit par s’envoler, sur un dernier battement d’ailes qui la débarrassa des félins qui l’assaillaient de toutes parts. De là où il était, Firmin pouvait entendre les plaintes des mourants, homme comme bêtes. Un rappel frappant de ce qui avait été sa réalité quelques semaines auparavant.

— Je t’offre 10 000 francs si tu me laisses partir.

Il dévisagea l’étrangère qui venait de lui murmurer cette offre. Son regard était de silex, en contraste aigu avec ce qu’elle lui avait dit.

Pour seule réponse, Firmin raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son poignard. Elle dut le percevoir car un sourire ironique, celui-là même qui avait précédé son ordre de « Tuez-le », fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Fais pas l’idiot, gamin. Votre guerre est perdue d’avance et…

Sa déclaration se termina sur un petit cri. Firmin avait piqué la peau fragile de son cou de la pointe du couteau.

— La ferme, grogna-t-il.

Elle se le tint pour dit, le foudroyant du regard. Ils s’affrontèrent en un duel silencieux jusqu’à ce que Firmin perçoive des pas qui se rapprochaient d’eux. 

— Irène Adler, prononça Lupin d’une voix emplie de satisfaction. Il me semblait bien t’avoir reconnue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

L’espace d’un instant, Firmin sentit le corps d’Irène Adler se figer sous le sien. Puis elle sembla se laisser aller. Un sourire éclaira son visage pâle et elle minauda d’un ton doucereux, qui horripila aussitôt Firmin :

— Ce cher Arsène… Combien de temps depuis que nous ne sommes plus vus ?

— Une éternité, certainement, répondit celui-ci, son propre sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace.

Firmin n’osait pas détourner le regard de sa captive, aussi sursauta-t-il quand il sentit la main d’Arsène sur son épaule. Il lui jeta un bref coup d’œil interrogateur, Arsène lui fit signe de se relever, le foudroyant du regard au passage. De toute évidence, son initiative de tout à l’heure n’avait pas été oubliée par l’espion. Il obéit immédiatement. Irène éclata d’un rire perlé, tellement artificiel que Firmin en grinça des dents :

— Oh, Arsène, je vois que tu t’es trouvé un nouveau camarade de jeu, il est charmant, dis donc ! Est-ce que ce dernier t’appelle aussi « patron » ?

Firmin vit aussitôt que le coup avait porté – les traits de Lupin se crispèrent. En un éclair, il saisit aussi tout l’avantage qu’il pouvait tirer de cette situation. Irène Adler avait fait l’erreur de le sous-estimer, le catégorisant comme un voyou ordinaire au service du « patron », des muscles sans aucun cerveau pour les diriger. C’était une erreur grossière, mais par ce biais, il pourrait peut-être la faire parler sans qu’elle s’en rende compte… Il se dépêcha donc d’adopter une expression fermée, vaguement ennuyée et de grommeler :

— C’est son nom, au patron, je vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle !

Lupin et Adler se tournèrent vers lui d’un même élan. Lupin le contemplait, stupéfait, alors qu’Irène eut un nouvel éclat de rire, franc celui-là.

— Oh, il est juste adorable ! Tu ne voudrais pas me le prêter, de retour à Paris ?

Lupin demeura un instant sans réaction, fixant Firmin d’un regard insondable avant de reporter toute son attention sur leur prisonnière.

— Lève-toi, Irène, et en route. Je ne me sens pas d’humeur à supporter ton verbiage plus longtemps.

* * *

Ils revinrent lentement sur le lieu de la bataille – Irène prétendait qu’elle s’était foulée la cheville quand Firmin l’avait plaquée au sol, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite ! Fidèle à son nouveau rôle de sbire sans cervelle, Firmin se contenta d’un nouveau grognement quand Irène lui adressa ce reproche. Il l’oublia bien vite en découvrant le carnage – la victoire de ce soir avait coûté un lourd tribut, aussi bien en vies humaines que du côté des félins. De petits cadavres, au poil ébouriffé, parfois complètement désarticulés telles des poupées de chiffon, jonchaient le sol du côté de la grange. Et près des taillis formant la lisière de la forêt, des cadavres d’hommes et de femmes, des Ombres qui avaient payé de leur vie l’exploit de ce soir, étaient étendus à terre, mains jointes sur la poitrine, yeux fermés par leurs camarades qui se recueillaient à leurs côtés.

Irène s’arrêta de parler brutalement quand elle découvrit ce spectacle. Il sembla à Firmin qu’elle pâlissait, mais il n’aurait pu en jurer.

— Contemple le prix de ta trahison, Irène.

Les mots chargés de rancune, d’une fureur qui allait galopante, surprirent tout le monde. Hommes comme parlants se retournèrent vers Lupin. Les poings serrés, les bras tendus le long du corps, il n’avait d’yeux que pour Irène, qui recula de quelques pas.

— Je ne…

— Regarde ! éclata Lupin en tendant le bras vers les cadavres. Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Firmin crut qu’il allait la frapper. Il se rapprochait déjà dans l’idée de s’interposer quand la colère sembla quitter Lupin aussi soudainement qu’elle l’avait submergé, le laissant épuisé. Vulnérable. Une expression de souffrance sans fin sur ses traits.

— C’est de ta faute, Irène, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire désormais ne pourra racheter ceci. Leur sang est sur tes mains.

Il ne prêta pas attention aux balbutiements incohérents de cette dernière, visiblement trop surprise par cet éclat pour tenter de se justifier. Il appela une Ombre d’un geste sec de la main – Firmin reconnut Stanislas, le visage ensanglanté.

— Tu te sens en état de la surveiller ? lui demanda Lupin.

Stan hocha la tête.

— Ce n’est pas mon sang, reconnut-il, d’un ton qui donna la nausée à Firmin.

— Bien. La lâche pas du regard, ok ? J’ai à causer.

Et sans un regard pour Firmin, il s’éloigna en direction de la grange. Se rappelant avec une seconde de battement son rôle de fidèle compagnon, le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

À peine furent-ils hors de vue que Firmin se retrouva plaqué contre un des murs de la grange, emprisonné dans un étau de fer. Lupin l’avait pris à la gorge, l’étouffant presque. Il ne tint pas compte du gémissement étouffé qui mourut dans la gorge du l’ex-soldat. Son regard était celui d’un homme rendu fou aussi par bien la violence à laquelle il venait d’assister que par la souffrance qu’elle lui causait.

— Je t’avais dit de m’obéir ! gronda-t-il, une flamme démente dansant dans ses yeux. Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris quand je t’ai ordonné de demeurer à terre ?

Firmin se débattit, mais il avait perdu l’avantage quand Lupin l’avait pris par surprise. Même si ce dernier était plus petit que lui, même si Firmin avait le corps rendu plus robuste et plus agile par trois années de front, il se sentit perdre pied. En désespoir de cause, il étreignit de sa main restée libre le poignet de Lupin. Un simple contact, qui sembla cependant rendre suffisamment de raison à l’espion pour qu’il desserre légèrement son étreinte. Firmin avala une grande goulée d’air.

— Je… Je… ne voulais pas… qu’elle… s’échappe !

— Parce que tu penses qu’Adler vaut la peine que tu risques de te faire trouer la peau en courant à sa poursuite ? répliqua Lupin entre ses dents. Triple idiot ! T’as vu le nombre de morts ?

— Tu… oublies… qui je suis ! rétorqua Firmin, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

— Justement, on pourrait croire que t’as l’habitude d’obéir aux ordres qu’on te donne !

— Vous n’êtes pas mon supérieur !

Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres de Lupin.

— Bizarre, j’aurais pu jurer t’avoir entendu m’appeler « patron » tout à l’heure.

Firmin leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je l’ai fait pour…

— Irène, oui, je sais, je l’ai compris.

— C’est pour ça que t’as imité une carpe hors de l’eau quand tu m’as entendu ? lui jeta Firmin au visage.

* * *

Il avait les joues brûlantes, même dans l’air frisquet de cette nuit. Le sang lui battait de nouveau aux oreilles et il se sentait empli d’une honte secrète à l’idée de s’être fait piéger de cette manière, lui, le soldat pourtant rompu aux assauts et au combat rapproché. Lupin haussa les sourcils. L’espace d’un battement de cœur, il contempla Firmin comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis il se mit à rire, un rire nerveux, irrépressible. Firmin se dégagea doucement, forçant Lupin à reculer d’un pas. Il attendit que ce dernier se calme. L’espion essuya ses yeux d’un geste vif. Ils se contemplèrent en silence. Quel que soit le motif de la crise qui l’avait poussé à immobiliser Firmin, il semblait s’être dissipé. Le jeune homme attendit encore une minute, son haleine s’envolant en nuage de vapeur dans l’atmosphère nocturne.

— Je peux t’appeler « patron », mais je ne te considère pas comme tel.

— Je sais, répondit Lupin d’un murmure las.

— Ne porte plus la main sur moi.

Firmin se surprit lui-même à s’entendre parler d’un ton aussi ferme. Lupin le fixa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

— Entendu.

Le silence entre eux n’était troublé que par les plaintes des blessés, les murmures des Ombres. Puis un concert de miaulements stridents s’éleva.

— Les chats pleurent ceux qui sont tombés au combat, murmura Lupin.

Firmin eut le cœur serré soudain en entendant ce chœur de lamentations.

— Je… je ne l’avais jamais entendu avant.

— Ils ne le font que quand un coven est réuni. Écoute…

Lupin se rapprocha de lui, une expression de gêne sur ses traits.

— Je n’ai pas d’ordres à te donner, tu as raison. Néanmoins…

Il sembla se forcer à relever la tête et à croiser le regard de Firmin.

— Fais attention, d’accord ?

Il y avait des fantômes dans son regard, des spectres qui semblaient l’emporter avec eux. Firmin avait déjà vu des soldats devenir hantés, piégés dans un passé auquel ils ne pouvaient rien changer, au point de devenir insensibles à tout ce qui se passait autour d’eux. Dans un élan qu’il ne s’expliqua pas, il enserra à nouveau le poignet de Lupin. Ce dernier sursauta, mais ne se déroba pas. Firmin sentit un frisson monter de ses doigts, courir sur sa peau.

La peau nue contre la sienne, cette chaleur qui se communiquait à lui, ce pouls qui allait croissant…

Il bégaya :

— Je… Je le promets.

Puis il lâcha Lupin. Ce dernier le fixa d’un regard insondable avant de sourire, un vrai sourire celui-là.

— Allons nous reposer, chuchota-t-il. Demain sera une journée éprouvante. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Brève mention d'acephobie en fin de chapitre.

Il s’avéra rapidement, dès la levée d’un petit jour blême, que Lupin ne s’était pas trompé. La mine chiffonnée, le teint livide, Firmin s’extirpa avec grande difficulté d’un sommeil qui ne l’avait pas réellement reposé, s’il en croyait son esprit brumeux, où des flashes de la bataille de cette nuit revenaient à intervalles réguliers. Même piquer du nez dans le grand bol de café que lui servit Maryse n’eut que peu d’effet. Celle-ci bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge. Quand Firmin l’avait quittée, quelques heures auparavant, au plus profond de la nuit, la fermière était occupée à communiquer chaque nom d’Ombre tombé lors du combat avec les soldats carte à jouer. De ces derniers, on n’avait rien retrouvé. Il semblait que dès que la lumière pulsant à l’intérieur de leur organisme si étrange s’estompait, ils se décomposaient aussitôt en cendres que le vent n’avait eu aucun mal à disperser.

Firmin hésita avant de lui demander, en une voix d’écolier redoutant de déranger le maître assis à son pupitre :

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer face à cette question des plus évidentes et des plus maladroites en même temps. Néanmoins, son souci de s’enquérir du bien-être de Maryse avait pris le dessus.

Celle-ci lui adressa une grimace.

— J’ai connu des jours meilleurs. Recenser tous les noms des victimes cette nuit…

Elle secoua la tête.

— C’est l’un des pires moments depuis que j’ai appris la mort de mon fils au front.

Firmin sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge face à cet aveu. Maryse n’en parlait jamais ; C’était grâce à l’indiscrétion de Béchoux qui n’avait pas su fermer sa grande bouche à temps que le jeune homme l’avait appris.

— Je sais que nous avons vaincu la nuit dernière, grâce à toi notamment et à ta brillante idée de s’adresser à Lenoir. Des Ombres sont parties d’ailleurs à son officine, cela devient trop dangereux de le laisser seul, à la merci de la première attaque venue. De plus, il nous faut ses potions et philtres si nous voulons avoir une vraie chance face aux Arcanes de Rouge…

Elle s’interrompit brusquement, prit une profonde inspiration. La lassitude, le chagrin creusèrent d’abrupts sillons dans sa face rebondie, tannée par le soleil au fil des ans. La voir soudain aussi abattue provoqua une réaction de panique à peine maîtrisée chez Firmin ; Et ce qui s’ensuivit ne le rassura pas :

— Je sais que nous avons vaincu, répéta-t-elle. Les soldats sont morts, l’oiseau Jujub s’est envolé et nous avons capturé Irène Adler, qui, sans nul doute pourra nous donner des informations précieuses…

Elle releva la tête vers Firmin.

— Tu peux me dire alors pourquoi je me sens aussi lasse ce matin ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que nous nous battons contre un géant et que j’ai l’impression qu’un beau matin, il en aura assez des fourmis que nous sommes, il nous écrasera de son poing et c’en sera fini ?

Elle essuya ses yeux d’un coin de son tablier. Firmin l’observa, le cœur serré. Combien de fois n’avait-il pas éprouvé le même désespoir, la même résignation amère face aux combats qui s’éternisaient, aux camarades qui mourraient, tout ça pour gagner un mètre de terrain boueux ? Combien de fois n’avait-il pas été tenté de déserter, de s’en aller loin d’ici, d’oublier tout ce sang, toute cette merde qui semblaient lui coller à la peau depuis qu’il avait revêtu l’uniforme ?

Il se leva d’un mouvement lent, maladroit, s’approcha de Maryse. Aucun mot ne lui venait aux lèvres et il n’en demandait pas. Il savait que, dans certaines situations, les mots sont illusoires. Seul compte le réconfort physique. Il tendit les bras vers son hôte, en lui soufflant :

— Vous permettez ?

Elle l’observa sans mot dire. Un instant, il crut qu’elle allait le planter là. Maryse finit par se lever de sa chaise. En silence, elle glissa ses bras autour de son torse, se laissa aller contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Il y eut dans ce moment partagé, où deux âmes fatiguées cherchaient à alléger leur fardeau respectif, beaucoup de douceur. Quand ils se séparèrent, il y avait dans leurs yeux une étincelle nouvelle.

— Merci, souffla Maryse.

* * *

Quand Maryse et Firmin entrèrent dans la grange où était retenue prisonnière Irène Adler, Béchoux et Lupin s’y trouvaient déjà. À bonne distance de la jeune femme, pieds et poings liés sur une chaise, ils semblaient plongés dans un conciliabule qu’ils interrompirent brusquement dès l’arrivée de Maryse.

— Vous faites des messes basses, Messieurs ?

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle inclina la tête vers Irène Adler.

— Pendant ce temps, vous la laissez sans surveillance !

— Ah, Maryse, vous nous accusez injustement ! intervint Lupin de manière théâtrale. De plus, vous vous trompez – madame Adler est surveillée de très près…

Il indiqua, d’un geste de la main, un coin d’ombre. Perché sur une poutre, en surplomb de la prisonnière, Onyx se tenait immobile. Son pelage d’encre se fondait dans la pénombre. Seul son regard d’or jetait une tache de couleur. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Firmin pouvait sentir l’hostilité irradier du félin. En dépit de sa petite taille, il émanait d’Onyx tant de violence à peine contenue qu’il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Et d’évidence, Irène Adler devait le ressentir aussi car elle semblait avoir perdu sa langue, dévisageant d’un regard plein d’appréhension son geôlier.

Il détourna la tête et rencontra aussitôt le regard de Lupin.

Une onde de chaleur le traversa. Le souvenir de leur altercation, la bataille à peine finie, amena du rouge à ses joues et jeta un trouble chez le jeune homme. Il serra le poing en un réflexe instinctif. Il lui semblait que la chaleur de la peau de Lupin, ressentie si brièvement quelques heures auparavant, lui picotait toujours le bout des doigts. Lupin lui adressa un fin sourire, mais ne dit rien – un silence dont le jeune homme fut reconnaissant.

— Nous nous concertions sur la meilleure manière de mener l’interrogatoire, répliqua Béchoux, qui bomba le torse en une posture qui fit lever un sourcil à Maryse.

— Je suis bien aise de voir que vous pensez avoir le contrôle des opérations, rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton calme. Asseyez-vous donc et laissez-moi faire, acheva-t-elle, laissant Béchoux, la bouche ouverte en un « O » de stupéfaction.

* * *

Firmin ravala à grand peine son rire et obéit, s’asseyant sur un banc face à Irène Adler. Un amusement qui disparut dès que Lupin s’installa à ses côtés.

Béchoux, grommelant dans sa moustache, prit place sur un tabouret à deux pas d’eux. Maryse s’avança vers Irène Adler, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’elle fut à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

— On dirait que vous n’appréciez pas être sous bonne garde, commença Maryse d’un ton anodin en désignant Onyx.

La réaction fut immédiate – le rouge monta aux joues pâles d’Adler, elle tourna la tête et foudroya du regard Maryse.

— Vous savez comment Rouge les emploie à Londres ? À quelles basses tâches ils sont affectés ?

Il y avait de la colère, mais aussi de la vraie panique dans sa voix.

— J’en ai une vague idée, oui, répondit Maryse d’une voix égale. Les exilés britanniques en ont parlé en arrivant en France. Des exilés dont vous faites partie, d’ailleurs, madame Adler.

— Et après ? gronda celle-ci. Est-ce un crime d’avoir voulu échapper à une mort certaine ?

— Non pas. En revanche, ça ne m’explique pas pourquoi, après avoir voulu leur échapper, vous travaillez pour le compte des armées du Miroir, attaqua Maryse.

Firmin n’aurait jamais cru ressentir de la pitié pour celle qui avait donné l’ordre de le faire tuer, sans manifester aucun état d’âme. Pourtant, à ce moment, dans la lumière grise du petit matin, en voyant Irène Adler littéralement s’affaisser sur elle-même et perdre toute sa superbe, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il entendit Lupin prendre une profonde inspiration, lui jeta un bref coup d’œil. L’espion concentrait toute son attention sur Adler, sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard plus aiguisé que jamais. Ses mains blanches étaient agitées de légers tremblements. Firmin ressentit l’absurde tentation de les prendre dans les siennes. Il détourna rapidement la tête, une chaleur au creux de l’estomac.

— Parce que vous pensez que j’ai le choix ? murmura Adler. Ils tiennent Kate. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante, les dernières preuves remontent à des mois.

Elle eut un éclat de rire bref.

— Vous ne deviez même pas nous voir, c’est ce qu’ils m’avaient dit. Ils avaient passé ce fichu collier autour de mon cou… Tout devait se passer aussi facilement qu’une lettre à la poste !

Maryse ne répondit rien, se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil entendu à Firmin, qui rougit légèrement. Le bois du banc sous lui trembla quand Lupin se pencha vers lui, lui glissant à l’oreille en un murmure presque inaudible :

— Quelqu’un a été bien inspiré…

Firmin déglutit de manière audible. Il devait être cramoisi. Il n’osait pas croiser le regard de Lupin, de peur de s’y perdre et de ne plus en ressortir.

— Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Adler.

— Nous posons les questions, vous répondez, répliqua Maryse. Pas le contraire. Continuons. Pourquoi vouliez-vous Arsène vivant ?

— Je n’ai fait qu’obéir à leurs ordres, admit Adler en haussant les épaules. Si vous pensez qu’ils m’ont dit le but de cette opération…

— Vous deviez en avoir une idée, la pressa Maryse.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Firmin sentit que le duel qui opposait les deux femmes prenait une autre dimension. Elles s’affrontèrent dans un silence oppressant, seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs souffles. Maryse le rompit en premier :

— Parce que vous jouez sur les deux tableaux, madame Adler, et ce, depuis votre installation à Paris. Vous croyez que j’ignore votre correspondance avec plusieurs exilés britanniques, où figurent Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

Entendre leurs noms fit brutalement remonter chez l’ex-soldat un souvenir.

Il revit soudain le docteur lui tendre une carte de visite, la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus.

Et sur cette carte était inscrit…

Il hoqueta, un bruit qui se répercuta avec force dans la grange.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Mais Firmin n’entendit que le murmure de Lupin à ses côtés :

— Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers lui, bouche entrouverte, prêt à livrer ce qu’il venait de se rappeler. Il s’arrêta juste à temps, jetant un coup d’œil à Adler, qui l’examinait.

Lupin dut comprendre car il se releva prestement de son banc, posa la main sur le poignet de Firmin, l’entraînant à sa suite.

— Une minute, Maryse.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la grange, Lupin referma la porte avec soin derrière eux.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il simplement, une note d’inquiétude dans la voix.

— Je viens de me souvenir…

Firmin extirpa de la poche de son pantalon son portefeuille tout cabossé et usé aux coins, farfouilla dedans avant d’en sortir la carte de visite où les coordonnées d’Adler avaient été inscrites.

— Le docteur Watson me l’avait donné, quand je me trouvais encore à l’hôpital.

Lupin l’examina sans mot dire, les traits crispés, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— Encore heureux que nous n’ayons jamais atteint Paris, en définitive… Qui sait dans quel traquenard nous aurions pu tomber ? grogna-t-il.

— Comment connaît-elle le docteur Watson ? demanda Firmin, anxieux.

— Par l’intermédiaire de Sherlock, répondit Lupin. Ce sont de vieilles connaissances, qui se sont affrontées plus d’une fois quand il exerçait encore son métier de détective à Londres. Je pense qu’Adler aurait voulu être plus proche de lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Lupin éclata d’un rire bref alors que Firmin hochait la tête, étrangement mal à l’aise.

— Chère Adler. Pour une femme qui dirige un _sex club_ , se tromper à ce point !

Firmin demeura stupéfait avant de croasser :

— Un quoi ?

Lupin lui rendit un regard amusé, où dansait aussi une certaine tendresse.

— Un _sex club,_ répéta-t-il. Tous les désirs que tu peux avoir sont comblés dans son établissement. Du moins le prétend-elle.

Firmin se demanda avec un désespoir croissant si, à force de rougir, ses joues n’allaient pas finir par adopter définitivement un teint cramoisi.

— Je vois, finit-il par dire, la voix rauque.

Il n’osa pas se demander ce que l’espion devait penser à son sujet, lui qui devenait aussi voyant qu’une tomate bien mûre chaque fois que le sujet du sexe et des relations intimes revenait sur le tapis. Il n’osa pas non plus songer à la manière dont Lupin était aussi bien renseigné sur ce prétendu _sex club_. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Aussi ne perçut-il pas tout de suite que Lupin s’était approché de lui.

— Dis-moi…

Il sursauta quand le souffle de l’espion caressa sa joue. Il releva la tête.

Se perdit droit dans les yeux sombres de Lupin. Leurs visages n’étaient écartés que de quelques pouces l’un de l’autre.

— Tu réagis toujours comme ça quand on flirte avec toi ?

En un éclair, il revit le visage dévasté de Marie quand il avait refusé de l’embrasser ; l’expression insondable de la jeune travailleuse du sexe quand il l’avait quittée, dégrisé et souillé. Une onde brûlante lui remonta des entrailles. Lupin soutenait son regard, semblant y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Firmin aurait voulu se confier, lui dire en toute honnêteté. Mais ce qui le retint fut le souvenir des quolibets et des moqueries qu’il avait endurées avant d’être « déniaisé ».

— Ne te moque pas, gronda-t-il d’une voix qu’il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

Lupin écarquilla les yeux. Mais avant qu’il puisse répondre, la porte s’ouvrit dans son dos et la tête de Béchoux apparut dans l’entrebâillement, sourcils froncés.

— Et alors ? Vous venez ?

Firmin s’empressa de le rejoindre, front plissé, joues brûlantes. 


End file.
